Target Practice
by ZaKai
Summary: Ed must become certified in the use of a gun before his next evaluation and Riza is the one who will be certifying him. [RizaEd, mentions of RizaRoy, Oneshot]


-

**Target Practice**

**-  
**Ed walked up to the door to the military's indoor shooting range and looked around. There was no one there, though that didn't exactly surprise him. It was Saturday, and usually the shooting range wasn't open on the weekends. However, he'd gotten the notice yesterday that he'd need his shooting certification complete and submitted to Hakuro in time for his next evaluation.

He _would_ have had time to do it during the week if fucking Mustang hadn't sat on it for so long. Ed grumbled under his breath and tried the door, then cursed. It was locked. Of course, he should have expected that as well.

When he'd learned of the requirement, Ed had irritably asked why he had to know how to shoot. He'd never needed such certification before, in which Mustang had said that since he was now eighteen, he was an adult and that's why it was now required. They hadn't wanted him on the shooting range before that.

"Fucking Mustang," Ed snapped at the door, then turned when he heard a car drive up behind him.

Mustang had told him that he'd asked Lieutenant Hawkeye to 'whip him into shape' by the end of the day. The course was three days, but he said she could do it in one, and Ed believed it.

She parked her car and quickly made her way over to him. "Have you been waiting long?" she asked as she unlocked the door.

"Just got here," Ed said pleasantly, suppressing the sarcastic remark that came to mind. It was Mustang he was mad at, not her.

"Good." She pulled on the door and held it open for him. "Inside." After walking in, Ed turned and watched her come inside, shut the door, and lock it before putting the keys in her pocket.

"Wouldn't it be easier to leave it unlocked?" Ed asked. "I mean, everyone knows the range is closed on the weekends anyway."

Hawkeye studied him silently, then said, "I don't want us to be disturbed." She walked past him into the dark interior beyond and said, "Come along, Edward. We might as well get you broken in."

He walked behind her and gave a smirk. "Yes, Mistress," he said quietly, though apparently it hadn't been quiet enough, because she turned and gave him a look that held more amusement than Ed thought it should.

"I usually go by 'Lieutenant' or 'Hawkeye' when I'm working," she said, then started walking again.

He felt hot blood rise to his cheeks in embarrassment. That wasn't something he'd meant for her to hear, but her response to it had been unexpected. Usually she was all business, though usually they were in the office. Ed had never given any thought to what she might like to do outside the office or even if she was more relaxed when not at work.

Ed shrugged mentally as he was led through another door to a cool room with booths and targets. They walked past them all to a room beyond that. It had a chalkboard and rows of desks. As he settled himself into one, Hawkeye pulled a couple of books from a shelf and gave one to him and kept one for herself.

He looked down at it, then said, "I've already read this." It was true. She'd given him the book yesterday to look through so he'd have 'head start' and he'd stayed up half the night reading it. He was a fast reader and the material hadn't been difficult.

Hawkeye looked impressed. "Well, good. That will make things easier and faster. I'll spend the next hour or so going over key points and if I feel like you have it all down, I'll give you the written test. That usually takes about two to three hours, but it might take you less time."

Ed nodded, ready to get on with it. Finishing in less time than expected was definitely a plus for him. He had a lot of other things he'd rather be doing than learning about guns, gun parts, gun laws, and gun safety. He was an alchemist and he didn't use guns; in fact, he didn't even _like_ guns.

So for the next hour, Ed listened to Hawkeye quickly go over the main points of the book. Sometimes he listened, but most of the time he studied her instead of the chalkboard. He didn't usually spend a lot of time around Hawkeye and in fact he didn't even really consider her a woman when he thought about her. She was a soldier in his mind and really nothing more.

Not that there weren't other soldiers who were women, but she just didn't _act_ feminine. Maybe she did off the job, but since he'd never been around her in a situation that wasn't work related, he didn't know. Even now, she was dressed in her military uniform. One would think that she'd have come a little more casual since no one else was here.

So, he studied her. Studied her hair, and her features; studied how she wore no make-up, but didn't really need it either. He studied how the uniform fit on her body, and he wondered idly what she might look like in normal clothing. He even stared long and hard at her chest when he thought he could get away with it. The uniform wasn't very flattering on her and he wondered how big her breasts were.

It was new, this fascination with women; or at least, new as in the last couple of years. It had begun when he was sixteen. At first it was just noticing girls more and it had been an annoyance, then he'd noticed they were creeping into his dreams. They began to take over his thoughts and he started wanting to attract their attention, but he also started getting nervous around them, wondering what they'd think of him. He got himself off thinking about them, and found himself wishing that he had more than just his hand and his imagination.

He'd finally admitted to Alphonse that he thought he had a problem when he began having a hard time concentrating on his research. He was obsessed—addicted—and he didn't even know how it had happened. He'd been ashamed to admit it, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide it from his brother for much longer.

Of course, Alphonse had already noticed that he was distracted, and was glad to finally know what the problem was. Surprisingly, Alphonse had been able to look at it in a more subjective manner than Ed had, and he'd suggested they do some research on what his problem might be. After all, it could be some sort of mental disease and _he_ surely didn't want to catch it.

It didn't take long to find out that what was happening to him was completely normal. When males reached a specific age, their sexual organs matured and they instinctively wanted to mate and produce offspring. It was completely normal to want the attention of the opposite sex.

They'd both been relieved, yet frustrated that there was no apparent cure. Al had suggested he take regular breaks to masturbate whenever he felt the urge so that he could keep his mind on what he was doing. But Ed was already jerking off several times a day, but that only helped with the physical part of his problem. He was still obsessing about women.

Alphonse, always quick with advice, suggested that maybe Ed try to find someone to mate with. _That _idea had quickly been put aside after Ed had explained his need to Winry and asked her for help. His first lesson dealing with women had been not to ask them to mate. They apparently didn't like it... The slap mark on his cheek had taken a full day to disappear.

So, Ed had finally decided to avoid women whenever possible. It didn't take away the attraction, but it did help a little. However, Riza Hawkeye hadn't been avoided like all the other women, mostly because Ed hadn't really thought of her as a women—or at least, not until now.

"Edward?"

He looked up and grimaced. "Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

She frowned. "You're not falling asleep are you?"

"No, um, eh..." There was no way he was going to tell her that he'd been staring at her chest and trying to decide how large her breasts were. "I guess I'm just bored because I already know all of this," he said.

Hawkeye folded her arms over her chest—right under her breasts actually—and studied him silently for a moment before waving a hand and saying, "If you think you're ready for the exam now, I'll give it to you."

"I'm ready," Ed said quickly, though he suddenly felt a little worried about how he'd do. Would her being there distract him? He kept wanting to look at her and when he did, Ed couldn't help the direction his thoughts took him.

He knew quite a bit about sex—Lieutenant Havoc had a whole stack of magazines and movies about it that he'd been only too happy to loan to Ed when he'd known there was an interest there—but he'd never had sex. He wanted to try it and the desire was always there whenever he was with someone of the opposite gender.

He shook his head and flipped through the book in front of him. He needed to get his mind off of women and sex. He needed to think about guns; yes, guns... Unfortunately at that moment, Hawkeye stepped in front of him, picked up his book, and set the test down on the desk. His eyes were almost level with her crotch and it took all the effort he could muster to bring his gaze up to her face.

Ed frowned a little when he saw her expression. She looked slightly amused. He quickly turned his attention to the test and tried not to think about it. At least she hadn't noticed him looking at her. If she had, she would have slapped him just like Winry had, he was sure of it.

It didn't take him long to become absorbed in the test, and it was complete before he knew it. The test hadn't been hard, but it had taken a little over an hour and a half. He looked around, but during the time he'd taken the test, Hawkeye had slipped out of the room and he was alone.

He tapped his fingers on the desktop as he tried to decide if he should go find her or if he should remain here and wait for her. Ultimately, Ed decided it would be best if he went to find her. He left the test on the desk and slipped out of the classroom. As soon as he did, Ed heard gunshots and could see a figure further down the booth lined hall. Ed wondered briefly why he hadn't heard the gunshots before, but decided that the room must have been soundproof and dismissed it.

As he walked down the dimly lit aisle, Ed noticed that her military jacket was hanging up on a hook. When she took a step back after shooting off a couple of rounds, his eyes fixed on her brown undershirt. He could only see her back and he suddenly wanted her to turn and face him so that he could get a better look at her chest.

"Hey!" Ed called when he was closer. (1)

"Are you finished already?" she asked, stepping away from the booth.

His eyes flickered down to her breasts, then back to her face. "Yes," he said hesitantly as he tried to keep his eyes in a place that wouldn't get him slapped.

She nodded, then walked over and handed him the gun. He looked down at it, but his eyes strayed to her breasts as she moved her attention to pulling out some bullets. Her breasts were bigger than he'd thought they'd be, and he was so close to them... If he had the guts to reach out, he'd be able to touch them easily, that's how close she was to him...

"Reload the gun," Hawkeye said, and he realized that she was looking at him now and holding some ammunition out.

Taking the bullets, Ed nodded and tried to keep his gaze down. He didn't want her to see that he was blushing. It took him a moment to take the book knowledge he had and transfer it into something useable, but he did and soon the gun was reloaded and ready to go.

"Good, now come over here," she said. This was accompanied by her grabbing his real shoulder and leading him toward one of the booths. His mouth went dry and he tried not to think about the fact that he was being touched by a woman. It was _Hawkeye_, he kept thinking. She's just Hawkeye!

He half wished she'd let go and half wished she'd never let go. Only some wishes get granted though, and when he was in position, she let go and stepped back. "Let's see what you can do with your knowledge," she said.

He nodded, took aim, and fired. He grunted as the unexpected force from the gun made him step back a little. Unfortunately, book knowledge only went so far, and when he was done, there wasn't a hole to be seen in the target. He looked sheepishly back at her, but he felt better when she gave him a small, encouraging smile.

"That wasn't bad for your first time," she said, though Ed could have sworn he could hear, 'Though it wasn't good either' in her voice. He reloaded, then looked back at the target. He'd just have to do better... Suddenly, he jumped slightly when he felt her touch him again. "Let me help you," she said in his ear.

His heart began to pound in his chest when she pressed the front of her body against his back, and moved her arms over his so that she was holding his hands in hers. She murmured instructions in his ear; instructions that he heard, but didn't really listen to. He was too busy paying attention to her breasts, stomach, and crotch pressed against him.

"Shoot again," she said mildly. He did so, and her hands kept him steady, but his body still moved when he pulled the trigger and he could feel himself moving against her body with each jerk of the gun. His breathing grew heavier when she gave a small moan the last time he shot and her pelvis tilted slightly.

"You're doing well, but I think you're a little distracted, Edward," she said breathily.

He jerked involuntarily, and said shakily, "I'm not distracted. I'm fine." The truth was that he wasn't fine. His pants were starting to feel a little tight as his cock hardened. He wanted to run to the nearest bathroom and get himself off, but he couldn't! Hawkeye wasn't making it any better either. He wanted to shrug her off to save himself any embarrassment, but he wanted her to stay there and that desire won over. He'd never been so close to a woman, and he didn't want it to end...

"You're not distracted? Really?" She pulled her hands away from his and he suddenly realized his hands were shaking. Should he shoot again? He still had a couple bullets left... "Is _this_ distracting?" she asked, and he gasped sharply when he felt her hand over his groin.

His mouth fell open for more air, and his arms began to lower. "Keep those arms up," she said in his ear. "A soldier needs to be able to shoot and hit his target no matter what." Her palm rubbed against him. "Now, shoot again."

He swallowed hard and carefully took aim. He had to concentrate... He shot again and barely nicked the side of the target. "Very good," she purred into his ear, then gave his cock a squeeze. "Now, do it again."

Ed groaned and moved his hips a little. No one had ever touched him there and it was maddening that he couldn't just toss the gun aside and put some other book knowledge to work. He forced himself to concentrate hard on what he was doing. Pulling the trigger, Ed saw a hole appear near the outer part of the target. It wasn't great, but it was his best shot so far.

He was rewarded with another squeeze, then he felt her other arm snake over his chest and pull him closer. "Reload," she murmured silkily in his ear, then let go and moved past him while handing him more bullets. His fingers were shaking, but he managed to reload the gun without too much trouble.

There was another touch at his groin and Ed looked over in time to see Hawkeye kneeling down in front of him and zipping down his pants. "What... what... what are..." he stuttered.

"I expect to see more improvement," she said, not exactly answering his half question. "I have a reward for you, but only _after_ you hit the middle of the target," she purred, then pulled out his penis and touched her tongue to the tip.

His eyes widened and he gasped sharply. "What are you doing?!" he finally got out in a squeak.

"Distracting you," she answered, "and giving you a taste of what your reward will be if you pass this test with a high score."

Ed gaped at her. Why was she doing this? Had she seen him looking at her, or was this planned all along?

"Well?" she said with a displeased frown. "This is your last round and I expect you to hit the target dead on, or there will be no reward for you."

"No reward..." Ed whimpered, his mind already wildly imagining what the 'reward' would be. Tearing his eyes away from her, Ed lifted the gun and took aim. It was so hard to keep his mind on the target when she kept licking him like that! But he wanted that reward... oh yes, very much so. If it was more of what he was getting now, Ed wanted it badly. It was something that he'd wanted for years...

Gritting his teeth, Ed put all his concentration on the target and pulled the trigger. It was halfway between the middle and the center—good, but not good enough. He whimpered a little as he reported where he'd hit, then took aim again.

This time though he felt something hot and damp surround his cock. He nearly choked at the wave of pleasure and looked down to see her mouth moving on his penis. His breathing was coming in gasping breaths and Ed felt tears of frustration come to his eyes. It felt so good, but he had to focus on his test...

Small whimpers came from him with each breath as he tried to ignore the feeling of ecstasy in his groin and prepare himself to shoot again. His vision blurred and when he blinked, two small tears trickled down his cheeks.

Over and over he chanted to himself that this shot was going to be it. He was going to make this shot, throw the gun aside, and enjoy what was happening to him. Ed blinked a couple more times to clear his vision and with shaking hands, he pulled the trigger.

Bull's-eye.

At first he couldn't believe he'd made it, but when it sunk in, Ed put the gun on a small ledge, grabbed her head, held tightly, and watched her mouth moved over his erection. It didn't take long for him to cum and when he did, Ed let out a loud yell. It was the most amazing climax he'd ever had; of course, it was his first time ever doing anything sexual with someone else too...

Hawkeye stayed there until he was finished, swallowed, then pulled back and licked at his softening sex. He felt weak and fell to his knees. She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed like that for a while, until Ed pulled back and looked at her.

"Why?" he asked, feeling confused; happy, but confused.

She gave him a small smirk. "You hit it didn't you?"

He blinked. "So this was all just to get me to do better?"

"I suppose you could say that." She paused then said, "You must have _really_ wanted it. You hit it faster than the colonel."

Ed blinked again. "The... colonel...?"

She grinned widely. "Of course, he got the same crash course you did. State Alchemists rarely use guns, you know that. And every year that he's up for review, I pass him off the same way. He's gotten very good at shooting actually. He'd rather spend the day doing _other_ things than hitting targets, and the faster he shows me he's able, the less time we have to spend on recertifying him."

He frowned. "So... every State Alchemist..."

She laughed, cutting him off. "No, no... I've only done this for Colonel Mustang."

"Then why me?" he asked, again feeling confused.

Hawkeye shifted so that she was sitting on her rear instead of her knees, then folded her legs. "Because, he asked me to," she said simply.

"He... Mustang..." Ed choked. Mustang had asked Hawkeye... It was unbelievable.

"He thought having you take the course was ridiculous, and this was the quickest way to get you passed off. Plus he thought you could use something like this. He wanted this..." She touched his groin briefly. "...to be a surprise. That's why he didn't tell you until yesterday. He didn't want to chance you taking the regular course."

"It definitely was that!" Ed said, trying to digest everything.

"You should probably thank him for setting this up," she said lightly.

He nodded. Oh, he'd thank the man alright. Hell, he'd kiss his boots if simple words weren't enough... He might even apologize for all those things he'd said to him before leaving his office yesterday—that was how good of a mood he was in.

Standing up, Hawkeye helped him up, then gave him a swat on the butt as she moved past him to grab her uniform jacket. "Now, how about lunch?" Nodding, he grinned widely and followed her down the hallway to the door they'd come in.

* * *

1- In the anime, (ep: 27) Riza isn't wearing any ear protection when she's practicing, so I'm not going to have them wear them here. 

**--**

**A/N:** Please note that this version is **edited** because FF.N sucks like that. If you'd like to read the unedited version please visit my profile for links to where it can be found. The **unedited version** picks up where this one has left off so you haven't missed anything yet. However, this version is quite complete on it's own.

--

**Please Review.**


End file.
